Hope
by Bubulona
Summary: A fanfic of the Legacy of the Five Forces. Mizuki Mayura's last moments. The Great Five belong to Wish-chan. Only when their descendants reach synchronization might the curse of the Dark Ones seize. It may or it may not happen… But that did not stop her to hope. ONE-SHOT


Bubulona: The characters belong to Wish-chan :)

I'm obsessed with their story because we have so little. But hopefully I will eventually draw and write other things.

My take on Mizuki Mayura-sama's last moments. (I hope everyone knows who _he_ is because I never mention the name. And the words in bold were taken from one of New Trials chapter.)

Enjoy.

* * *

Mizuki Mayura knew death when she saw it.

First it had been her father. Then it had been her friend, Chang Risa. They both had showed anger, despair and the silent resignation of someone who had lost the will to live...Now it was her.

Mayura had once been happy. She knew she no longer was when she gazed at her reflection in the Mirror of Truth. Only those who were truly happy would see themselves as how they were but those who weren't would see what they wished.

She saw her friends; friends whom had been her family. She saw her lifelong friend Amamiya Hayashi with his ever carefree smile; Shulin with her headstrong and willful attitude; Landon with his smirk but heart of gold; Risa with her timid smile; and at last..._him_.

Mayura still refused to accept what had happened. She knew she was in denial but she couldn't help it. She no longer felt the need of putting an emotionless mask on. She probably looked pitiful now and she did not care.

It hurt her. It really did. They were all gone. After that had happened everyone had gone their separate way. Hayashi met an ordinary woman; Shulin and Landon had married; Risa had passed away; and _he_ was gone.

More than hurt, she realized, she was angry. Why was it that all her loved ones were stripped away from her? Sure, she still had her brother Keigo but she couldn't make him waste his young life on taking care of his sister. Eventually he would want to have a family; she couldn't take that away from him. She wouldn't be that selfish. However, Mayura was so angry that she took off that stupid locket and glared at it.

She wanted to throw away the locket with its blood red ruby in the middle and her initials on it. She frowned and with all her force threw away the stupid locket. She wanted it to leave her.

_**Humans tend to have a foolish attachment to materialistic goods attributed with sentimental factors.**_

Only Garada came floating a few moments later with the locket. He shyly pecked her cheek and dropped the locket in her hand. She smiled sadly and touched him slightly.

_Stupid bird_.

What hurt her most not only was it that she was the one who had to end_ him_ for she knew that even if she tried to apologize _he_ wouldn't forgive her; it was knowing and having the feeling that no matter what things will never go back to the carefree days. And yet she had still hoped. She knew that what _he_ had been doing was wrong, **dead wrong**. But if she had managed to persuade _him_ then _he_ might have stopped.

It didn't work.

If she could only go back and change things…

But she can't.

She no longer had anything to lose, nothing to gain. She was an empty body; her soul was like a ghost and her body was an empty shell. She didn't know what she was anymore.

That's when she started to sob like a madwoman.

* * *

Eventually she lost notion of time; she no longer did archery either; she didn't do much except wish some way to free_ his_ soul and turn everything back to normal. Of course that was impossible but…

She can help in the future.

That's when something came to her mind.

She knew she didn't have much time left. She also knew that as long as _his_ soul was filled with hatred_ he_ will never rest in peace and neither will their descendants. That's why she decided that when synchronization was close she would choose her successor.

She would be more of a stored memory since leaving her body behind would not be a wise choice/ She would save her last trace of her soul in the Mirror of Truth.

She also knew who her worthy successor would be. Her worthy successor would be her brother Keigo's descendant; Tanaka Mikai.

When things started to move again, when the power of the stars start moving then synchronization will be close. Her successor will be part of the new most powerful magic circle, led under Clow Reed's—Landon's and Shulin's son—successor. That was as far as she could see into the future.

She just hoped that her successor would understand the decision she chose to make; the decision which would change the course of history forever. She also hoped that he would make wiser choices than she had.

Mayura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Only when their descendants reach synchronization might the curse of the Dark Ones seize. It may or it may not happen…

But that did not stop her to hope.


End file.
